


Fascinating Faraway Friends

by ScribbleWriting65



Category: Original Work, RWBY
Genre: Chibi, Fluff and Humor, Multi, Pyrrha Nikos Lives, RWBY Chibi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29170575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScribbleWriting65/pseuds/ScribbleWriting65
Summary: New friends and new places, who knows what wacky hijinks could happen?
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, OC/OC, Slim/Dot
Kudos: 1





	1. The New Kids

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Here's my latest work: A Shadows crossover with RWBY Chibi! It was interesting writing in a more comedic tone, especially after the heavier stories as of late. I had more ideas in mind for this world, but I ran out of steam. Shoutout to @Applesjuice on tumblr/@JJKaczak on Twitter for beta reading this, you're awesome! Let me know if you want to see more of this crossover, and I hope you enjoy!

It was another beautiful day at Beacon Academy. The birds were singing, Zwei was prancing, and the students were going about their normal routine. Ruby was chasing the carefree canine with Weiss close behind, trying and greatly failing to hide her enjoyment at running with her friend. Yang was watching Blake read a book with love struck and heart-shaped eyes. What she didn’t know was that Blake was reading an original story about a certain blond brawler, a blush rapidly creeping into her cheeks.

“C’mon guys, move it!” Nora shouted as she led her teammates in grizzly pushups. “My grandma can do this faster than you!”  
“This is quite the workout, but I’ll do my best!” Pyrrha focused intensely.  
Ren looked ahead with an outwardly blank expression, but a fire burned into his eyes, only partially because of the sunlight.  
“I…can’t…” Jaune was nearly rasping for breath, rising and falling with the pace of a turtle. Just as he rose to finish another pushup, a _whoosh_ blew through the air, coming from a portal in the sky. Out of the portal came a laptop, which careened down to earth and off Jaune’s head. The boy’s noodle arms collapsed as the laptop fell to the ground, its screen turning white and dumping out two flailing figures.

One of them careened downward, hugging the ground with his face. The other landed with most of her grace intact, checking on her fellow traveler.

“Where are we?” the girl asked as she looked around.  
“Who knows.” the boy groaned as he rose. “Shade, what the heck did you do?”  
“It said a magical adventure awaited, man.” A dark figure matching the boy emerged from his right shoulder. “What’d you expect?”  
“Maybe that you had some common sense?”  
“C’mon guys, it isn’t that bad.” A light figure came out of the boy’s left shoulder with curious eyes.

The two solid travelers took barely two steps before Sun and Neptune sprinted in front of them, holding up almost official-looking badges to complement their legitimate mustaches.

“Junior Detectives!” Neptune shoved his badge further into the boy’s face. “Who are you and what are you doing here!?”  
“Easy there, Chief.” The dark figure named Shade pushed the badge away. “Just some…” He looked back to his apparent host and lady friend, who simply shrugged to his annoyance. “…Travelers. Where are we?”  
“You’re at Beacon Academy, my dude.” Sun pulled Neptune away. “Forgive my partner, he’s a bit jumpy.”  
“I thought the bad cop was _supposed_ to be jumpy!”  
“Not to the point of getting in the suspect’s face, man!”

Ruby’s piercing gasp made the visitors’ heads shake as she dashed over. “New friends, new friends! Who are you? Wanna be besties? We can get cookies, make friendship–”  
“Forgive my…energetic friend,” Weiss groaned as she grabbed Ruby’s ear. “Who are you?”

“My name’s Slim,” the boy nodded as he pointed to the girl beside him, “this is Dot–”  
“And I’m Shade,” the black phantom popped out again with a smirk. “Pleasure to meet you lunatics.”  
“Shade, c’mon.” A light figure emerged bickering with Shade. “You’re gonna scare them.”  
“Alright, Firefly, that’s enough.” Slim sighed, rubbing his eyes.

The others watched on with curiosity before engaging with the new arrivals. While the Beacon students were getting to know their visitors, a less than pleasant trio of characters lurked behind a pillar, with a black-haired woman glaring at the joy with a burning fury.

“Stupid kids,” she growled, “always trying to barf rainbows onto anyone they meet.”  
“Cinder, my dear,” a red-haired man with a bowler hat shook his head, “you need to focus on the big picture: getting rid of Red and her friends, not their friendship!”  
A pink and brown-haired girl held up a sign with curiosity on her face, _I dunno, seems like one of the newcomers is also a grump._  
Reading the sign made Cinder’s eye twitch. “Only _I_ can be the villain around here! They’ll all fear me soon, just like you do Roman!”

Cinder focused her fire magic as her compatriot shook his head, imagining the piercing arrows forming in her hands with support from her jagged bow. When the energy slowed, the villainess opened her eyes to find that her bow was bright yellow and smooth throughout. The arrows were a bright white, complimented by suction cups as arrowheads.

“What the– What is the meaning of this!” Her shout released flames as well, nearly scorching Roman.  
“Perhaps the gods that be need this to be less gruesome?”  
“But–”  
 _Before you bring them up, Dum-Dum’s inventions are often over the top and mainly see their use off-screen-er, page?_ _  
_“Neo’s gotcha there, Cindy.”  
“Aagh, fine!”

Cinder’s aim was true as she let the PG arrow loose. The projectile sailed across the courtyard, hitting Slim square in the back of the head, making the others gasp.

“Slim, are you okay!?” Blake and Yang asked.  
“Do you need a doctor? Maybe resuscitation?” Ruby asked as she pulled out a defibrillator.

“Who did that?” Slim’s voice grew dark as it joined with Shade’s and he pulled the arrow off his head.  
“Uh, it was from that way.” Pyrrha pointed to the villains’ hiding spot, and they were too slow to fully escape notice.  
Slim only eyed the arrow in hand before snapping it in two as Shade’s darkness merged into him, his eyes turning red as the merging finished with a sinister “Good.”

“Hoo boy.” Shade jumped into a nearby shadow before Dot could finish her words.

The native students looked all over the place for their new friend but couldn’t find him. Shade wove through the shadows and reached the trio of snickering simpletons, the woman’s bright bow identifying her role as the markswoman.

He emerged from the shadow, making the villains jump into the air with Roman leaping into Neo’s arms. He bared his teeth with a growl, grabbing Cinder by her bow and pulling her to his furious red eyes.

“You made a good shot,” he grinned. “But we’re better.”

Shade threw Cinder into her compatriots, sending them into the stratosphere with a swift kick.

“Enjoy flying into next week!”  
“I will have my revenge!” Roman swore.  
“Not if I get it first!” Cinder growled back, causing the two to engage in an intense slap fight.  
 _At least I didn’t get shot with a laser this time,_ Neo signed as the trio vanished into the horizon with a twinkle.

Shade receded from Slim, looking ahead with Firefly and seeing their friends’ jaws fall, with Jaune and Yang’s hitting the ground. The Beacon students reached into their pockets, pulling out scorecards that each ranked 10, with Dot pulling out a card with 20 on it.

“That was awesome!” Ruby’s smile almost twinkled with the force of a galaxy.  
“Quite impressive.”  
“Do you mind if I write something about you?”  
“Guess you get a real ‘kick’ out of fighting bad guys, huh?”

Congratulations and cheer continued to travel between the visitors. Dot pulled Slim into a massive hug, making him cough from the pressure, with an inferno-heated blush burning his cheeks to everyone else’s amusement. As the visitors looked around the grounds, they couldn’t help but soak in the joy.

“Well, whaddaya think?” Shade smirked.  
“I like it here!” Firefly beamed. “What about you guys?”  
“I think it could be fun.” Dot smiled.  
“Same here,” Slim chuckled. “Something tells me this is gonna be interesting.”


	2. Flight of the Con-Dorks

Qrow lounged back in his chair, taking a drink from his flask without a care in the world.

Sure, he was concerned when those new kids arrived, but seeing them send Cinder and her cronies flying (literally) eased his worries. Now, he could truly kick back and relax. No Oz duties, no rambling from the Schnee playing soldier, just him, his radio, and his flask.

“Hey bird man!”

Just when he was about to take a nap too.

The Huntsman peeled an eye open, seeing the new kid, Slim, and his shadow, Shade, approach, the ghost wearing a mischievous smirk.

“A little birdie told us that you were the best flyer around here.”

The avian mention caught Qrow’s attention, causing him to lean up from his chair and look around. A small black bird was perched in a faraway tree staring right at Qrow as it gave him an inappropriate hand gesture. A _whoosh_ pulled the old bird’s attention away from the offender, seeing that Slim stood brighter now, sporting large black wings with dual-colored irises and a smirk.

“Think you can fly better than Shadow?”  
“You wanna go, kid?” Qrow stood and stretched his back. “Let the pro show you the ropes.”

With help from an enthusiastic Ruby, Shadow and Qrow stood behind a crimson red starting band; Blake, Yang and the rest of Beacon’s attendees watching from the quickly built stands.

“Alright, I want a good clean race!” The girl marched back and forth with a sharp glare to the competitors. “Whoever makes it to those two posts on the other side of the courtyard wins the title of greatest flyer on Remnant! Now, starting positions!”

“What are you waiting for, old man?” Shadow smirked as they lowered to a flying ready stance. “We’d like to do this sometime this year.”  
Qrow simply rolled his eyes as his body disappeared behind a puff of smoke. His head stayed the same, but the rest of his body now took on the form of a crow to Shadow’s surprise and amusement.  
“Let’s see you smile when I leave you in the dust, kiddo.”

“Ready, Set, _Gooo!_ _”_

The flyers bolted through the air, leaving a large gust behind them that rattled their surroundings and sent Nora flying with a “Wheee!”

_Meanwhile, at the other end of the courtyard…_

“Aaand, there! Behold, dear sister, the completed and revamped Atlas Grid for Electric Defense!”

Weiss pushed her button with a flourish, drawing a small hum of approval from Winter as bolts of electricity connected to each other and the spires.

“Well done, sister.” The older Schnee softly smiled. “But what can we do to protect against Grimm better than last time?”  
“I’m glad you asked.” Weiss pushed the button again, causing the electricity to glow in a rainbow of colors. “The bright and rapidly changing colors will disorient the Grimm further than the bland white light did, giving defensive forces more time to react and potentially destroy the Grimm.”  
“Hmm, that does make sense.” Winter put her hand to her chin, considering the possibilities. “But how can we prove that this grid will hold up?”  
“Oh yeah.”

The sisters retreated into their minds, trying to think of a way to test Weiss’ upgrades. The wind blew as they focused, growing more and more intense as they pondered. Right as Weiss reached a revelation, a loud _bzzzzt_ brought the sisters out of focus.

Qrow and Shadow had reached the finish line but came to a screeching halt as energy buzzed through them. The racers were subjugated to an anime hair treatment as their bodies flowed with surprising grace, performing moves that belonged on a dancefloor as they cried out in pain.

“What kind of f-f-funky sh-aa-ha-ha-haah, is this!?” Shadow screeched.

Qrow managed to crane his head down to Winter, giving her a death glare. The older Schnee smirked as her long-time frenemy suffered.

“Actually, Weiss,” the woman patted her sister’s shoulder. “I think this will do wonderfully.”

Weiss cheered with a spinning jump, prancing off with her sister close behind as the flyers continued to buzz around in their cage. Back at the stands, Ruby, Blake and Yang rose from the rubble.

“W-who won?” The crimson Huntress asked.  
“Judging by the screams of agony,” Blake replied, “I think it was a tie.”  
“Man, talk about a ‘shocking’ twist.” Yang’s grin was wider than a cat’s as a rimshot echoed nearby, but the last beat was overshadowed by the sound of an Arma Gigas arm punching Yang in the face, knocking her to the ground.

Weiss huffed before smirking and admiring Myrtenaster. “Huh, guess I should do that more often.” The Gigas arm agreed with a thumbs-up and fist bump to its master, giving Weiss another sense of victory to complete the day.


	3. Double Date

“Thanks for doing this Dot, we really appreciate it.”  
“No problem, now come on!”

The happy couple walked further down the street, spotting the restaurant on the corner. Just as they were about to enter the establishment, familiar heads of black and blonde hair entered their vision. Yang and Blake were walking with hooked arms, lost in each other’s eyes.

“Hey guys! What are you doing here?”  
Yang was the first to snap out of her lovestruck gaze, an intense blush covering her face before calming. “Blake suggested this place for dinner, what about you?”  
“Dot did the same thing. Great minds think alike, huh?” Slim smiled.

The group only laughed as they walked into the restaurant, agreeing to take a booth together. Blake and Dot shared sneaking winks as they seated their loves so that each person was beside their partner.

The casual chat between the lovers was comfortable. Shade and Yang traded puns like punches, Firefly partook in a game of tic-tac-toe with Blake while Slim and Dot browsed the menu. Any activities were forgotten when their meals arrived, Slim digging into his burger while Yang ravished her steak with reverence. Blake and Dot tried to laugh at their dates’ behavior, but they couldn’t with Blake nearly eating her fish with her eyes alone and Dot mapping out her pasta dish like she was searching for an ancient treasure.

“You, uh,” Shade spoke to Dot as he munched, “You gonna eat that, Princess? You look like a deer in headlights.”

The girl in question looked up from her food to the snickers of the other diners. Shade held his superior smirk in pride, but it faltered when Dot got her own glimmer of mischief, completely falling when she kissed him on the cheek. The ghost’s cheeks quickly burned, along with those of his partners’, much to the laughter of the Bumblebee pair.

“Quick, somebody get him a doctor! Shade’s been lovestruck!” Yang laughed.  
“Don’t act like your any better, Sunflower.” Blake smirked, catching Yang’s attention. “I forgot to tell you; I saw your training with Ruby yesterday when I was heading back to the dorm.” The Faunus tip-toed her fingers up Yang’s arm before putting a lock of hair behind her ear as she whispered, “Could you train with me sometime?”

If Shade was burning, Yang was an inferno. She was pretty sure a scorch mark would be left on the table when she laid her face on it. The brawler lifted her head just enough to look at Slim and his parts, equally red as Dot tried to hide her laughter.

“I’ll kill you if you kill me first.”  
“Deal.”

Blake and Dot on their part only laughed harder, attracting the attention of other patrons. It wasn’t like their dates had the mental capacity to care at the moment, too consumed with embarrassment and specks of amusement at seeing such joy.

Things didn’t get much better from there. While Dot and Blake did slightly hold back on their teasing, their targets still flared up whenever they got a compliment or physical affection. Slim and Yang were thankful for the cold outside when the group left, using the frost to keep a semblance of focus as they walked back to Beacon.

However, before they could get too far, Cinder (now with twigs in her hair from when she was kicked last week) and two Beowolves jumped in front of them.

“Stay where you are!” The woman sneered.  
“Uh, Boss?” one Grimm spoke. “Wouldn’t it be cooler if you said ‘freeze’, with the weather and all?”  
“Oh, come on Marty,” the other Grimm groaned. “You can do better than that.”  
“I’d like to see you try, Mike!”

While the villains bickered with each other, the couples shared faces that shifted from confusion to irritation on Slim and Yang’s part. Once they saw the same intent in each other’s eyes, the duo shared a confident smirk, rushing at the villains as they engaged their weapons. The ‘fight’ was quick, with the evildoers being spent running with their tails between their legs (at least Mike and Marty, anyway. Cinder just tried to hide her face as she led them away).

“Now, where were we?”

Yang’s words didn’t receive an answer as the heroes turned around. Dot and Blake were too busy gawking at their dates, quickly blushing as red as Yang and Slim had at the diner, with the Faunus’ ears standing stiff. The fighting heroes looked to each other again, just barely holding in laughter as Shade took out his Scroll, alerting the onlookers with the camera’s flash.

“See something you like?”

The exchanged looks between Dot and Blake pushed their dates into full-on guffaws of laughter. Slim held his stomach as he wheezed, Yang on her knees with giggles. When the chuckles finally ceased, Slim and Yang stood, approaching their loves with fond eyes.

“Nice to see we have moves of our own, eh Yang?” Slim smiled.  
“Definitely.” The blonde brawler smirked. “Looks like you guys are just as bad as we are.”  
“And we wouldn’t have it any other way.”

The atmosphere returned to calm as Slim and Yang kissed their dates, hooking arms with their loves and embracing the cool night air. While the night hadn’t gone quite as expected, no one could walk away truly disappointed. Instead, the evening gave the lovers another reason to admire those at their arm, bringing cool peace to an otherwise heated evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this story! If there are any other skits you'd like to see in future stories like this, let me know in a comment! I hope you enjoyed, and have a good day!


End file.
